


Trying To Get That Feeling Again

by Mooresomore



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anaheim Ducks, Break Up and Make Up, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers to Exes and then back to Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Manitoba Moose, NHL Trade(s), San Diego Gulls, Winnipeg Jets, sad/angst with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooresomore/pseuds/Mooresomore
Summary: Chase and Eric had been together and things were perfect. What happened when Chase got traded to the Ducks changed all that. Can they find what was missing?





	Trying To Get That Feeling Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotts (LottieAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [lotts (LottieAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts) in the [PuckingRare2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PuckingRare2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Chase and Eric got drafted together, and it was like a dream, but then Chase got traded to the Ducks, and Eric's starting to feel like he missed out on something.
> 
> If you know/are anyone in this fic, turn back now. Please. Completely made up!!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn’t even in the same country as the truth. I don’t own anybody, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters’ sexual identities. All knowledge of these people are from public information. All thoughts are my own.
> 
> Unbeata'd, so all mistakes are all (and only) mine
> 
> Title stolen from a Barry Manilow song. Don't ask, lol

When Eric and Chase had been drafted to Winnipeg together, it was like a dream come true. They had made a pact all those years ago, and now they were able to fulfill it.

They were both more in Manitoba then Winnipeg (Chase had gotten the initial call-ups, but Eric had gotten quite a few as well), and things seemed to be perfect. They were doing ok on the ice, but they were even better _off_ the ice. It was like the best of both worlds.

Which is why Chase’s trade to Anaheim was such a shock. They both knew it could happen, but they didn’t actually think it would.

“Looks like you’re going home, eh?” Eric asked; California had always been more of Chase’s home anyway.

“Yeah. Wish you were coming too,” Chase said, and he meant it. Eric could make any place seem like “home”.

“Maybe in time,” Eric said. “California is more your home though.”

“How are we going to make it work? The long-distance thing?”

“Like we did in the dub,” Eric said.

“This isn’t just a 3-hour trip though Eric. This is a cross-country thing, and our games barely match up.”

“We’ll figure something out. You deserve this. I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks. I’m proud of you too, you know.”

*

Things had gone well at first; they had been able to make the distance seem like an unimportant factor (save a few times they messed up on the time difference and woke one another up). It felt like old times, when they were only Portland to Tri-Cities away. This time, however, they didn’t play each other frequently, and every time Eric would get his hopes up that Chase would call him on Chase’s off day, it never happened.

Then the Instagram posts started. At first, Eric played them off- Chase was always like that, showing off whatever city they were in. But as time went on, Eric couldn’t help but feel more and more like he was being erased. Chase was going out with all of his other teammates, but never had time to respond to Eric’s messages (even though Chase had read them).

Then came Valentine’s Day. The one day that had always been theirs, no matter the situation. Eric sent a text first thing in the morning, which Chase read (but never replied to). Eric held out hope that Chase had something planned (or at least would say it back), but the text or surprise never came through. Eric went to bed that night feeling like he was missing something. He knew what it was, but he wasn’t sure how to get it back.

Chase finally sent Eric a _hey, what’s up?_ text one day. After Eric replied, _not much, you?,_ Chase sent a picture of the newest member of his family’s farm. Eric wasn’t sure what else to say besides _Cool_ , and the short conversation was over.

Eric had gotten called up a few times during the season; unlike before though, Chase never wished him good luck or posted anything on social media. Eric was at his wit’s end. They had been something for two solid years (and almost five off-and-on, if you counted their time in the WHL), and to be treated like he didn’t exist anymore wasn’t fair.

Eric finally decided he’d call Chase on the weekend and say what was on his mind; either it was time to move on, or Chase needed to figure out what the hell he wanted, because Eric was tied of this holding pattern.

Of course, Chase didn’t answer the call; Eric left Chase a message and then went out with some of the guys from the team. He was done waiting around.

When Eric got back to the motel, there was a message waiting for him. He hesitated as he pressed play, unsure of what he was about to hear. Eric definitely wasn’t expecting what he heard.

“Eric, I know I’ve been a dick, but this has been hard for me, ok? I love you, but I love California too. It’s my home. I miss you like hell, and it’s been tough when everyone asks me if I like playing hockey here. I do, but I want you here too. I know we can’t make that happen, and I’m tired of having to answer questions about Manitoba, you, and what I felt like when the trade happened. I know it’s an excuse, but I thought if I ignored it all, it would go away. I was wrong. I can’t promise I’ll be as good as I was when we were together in the same place, but I would like my friend back at least. And maybe, one day, you can forgive me, and we can go back to being together. But I wouldn’t blame you if you said no. Just, next time you call, I’ll answer. Miss you and talk to you soon.”

Eric listened to the voicemail two or three times before he decided to dial Chase’s number. It wasn’t extremely late, but he needed to talk to Chase now.

It took two rings for Chase to pick up. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Eric said. “So, about your voicemail…”

“I’m sorry. I sprung it all on you.”

“It’s ok. It’s nice to actually know how you feel,” Eric said. “I was feeling like I didn’t matter to you anymore, like I wasn’t good enough to even be your friend.” That wasn’t what Eric was originally going for, but it’s what came out.

“Oh Eric,” Chase said. “I was horrible, and I’m sorry. I was just… everyone wants me to say I’m happy, and I am, but I’m not either. Cause you’re not here.”

“I miss you too,” Eric said. “I miss a lot of things, but most of all, I missed my friend. The one who would stay up talking with me until 2 AM, or would send me stupid memes just to make me laugh. I missed the person who I knew I could trust with my deepest secrets. Not having you there was like a deep, dark hole.”

“I am so sorry,” Chase said again. “I know it’s going to take some work, and a lot of time, but do you think we can get back to where we were before?”

“No, I don’t think so,” Eric paused. “But, I think we can start over again. You know, become best friends like we did when we were kids. The relationship, hell, I can’t even think about that right now. I hope one day, yes, we can be together. But, it’s going to take a ton of work. And I don’t think we need to put that pressure on ourselves right now.”

“You’re right.”

“We start back as friends and we take it from there.”

“Sounds like a plan to me. Hi, Eric, my name is Chase. Do you want to be friends?”

“Hi Chase. Yes, that sounds very nice.”

It was going to take some major work, but Eric knew he and Chase could do it.

 

*EPILOGUE*

“Chase, will you pass me the sunscreen?” Eric asked. He had been in the sun for ten minutes, and he already felt like a lobster.

“Sure. Why are you out here though? You always burn to a crisp,” Chase said.

“I’m trying to mingle with my boyfriend’s friends,” Eric said, the word “boyfriend” slipping out. By the look on Chase’s face, he’d heard it too.

“We’re boyfriends again?”

“If you want to be, yes.”

“Yes!” The sun had nothing on the grin Chase was flashing Eric right now. “Can I kiss you?”

“Like right now?”

“Yes, right now you goof.”

“In front of all your friends?”

“Sure, why not? They all know about me. Unless you don’t want anyone to know, and we can wait.”

“Nah, I’m tired of hiding,” Eric said. He let Chase lean in.

The choruses of “Finally!”, “It’s about time,” and the cat calls made Chase and Eric laugh.

“Well, I’m pretty sure they already figured it out,” Eric chuckled, cheeks pink.

“Yep,” Chase smiled. “But, they’re just gonna have to deal with us.”

“Yes they are.”


End file.
